


Sex Toys

by HerKhaoCles



Series: Kinktober [6]
Category: Marvel, Marvel 3490
Genre: F/M, Semi-Public Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 06:51:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12383109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HerKhaoCles/pseuds/HerKhaoCles
Summary: Natasha Stark se consideraba una mujer afortunada. [Stony]





	Sex Toys

**Author's Note:**

> Día 6. Kinktober: Juguetes (sexuales)

Natasha Stark dejó su oficina esa tarde de muy buen ánimo. Y es que por fin podía alejarse de las paredes que la tuvieron encerrada todo el día entre burocracias y discusiones con la junta directiva, en definitiva prefería su taller solitario a un grupo de viejos llenos de ego.   
Pero ellos no importaban ahora, porque era libre para irse a cenar y disfrutar de su apetecible Steve.

Su novio era maravilloso y por supuesto, _todo suyo_.  
Durante la tortura que fueron las dos últimas horas en el trabajo el rubio le envió una adorable selfie en la que tenía gran parte del rostro agitado por la rutina de ejercicio diario, alegrando así su humor pesado, casi asesino.

Natasha le había respondido con un _“Tal vez quieras tomar una ducha, hermoso.”_  
Steve media hora más tarde le envió otra fotografía, esta vez con su cabello rubio mojado, dándole una apariencia de oro brillante a los mechones que caían por su frente.

_“Muchacho obediente, mereces ver el regalo que tengo para ti.”_

_“¿Regalo? ¿Qué es? ¿Me das una pista?”_

“Lo usaras en nuestra cita :*. Pasaré por ti a la torre.”

 

 

[~]

 

 

 

Iron Woman se consideraba una mujer afortunada. Tenía para ella sola la visión más exquisita de todo el universo. Steve Rogers ruborizado era un placer que sólo ella podía disfrutar, incluso si estaban en un elegante restaurante Italiano rodeados de personas distinguidas. Una sonrisa se formó en sus labios pintados de carmín y acercó la mano hasta la de su novio.

—¿Qué te pareció el _espagueti_ , Steve?

—Delicioso, _m-madame_... —respondió el rubio con la voz ronca y temblorosa, levantando por fin hacía ella sus ojos azules bañados de un brillo delatador.

—¿Madame? Creo que superamos esa fase hace meses, cariño —Natasha río y deslizó sus dedos a través de los nudillos tensos de Steve —Tal vez el postre logre bajar un poco ese rubor... ¿Te parece helado?

En ese momento un lastimero gemido ahogado salió de los labios de Steve —No creo ser capaz de... terminar el postre...

Natasha se deleitó ante el sonido maravilloso y bajó la voz para hablarle al oido —¿Por qué? ¿Es demasiado? ¿Quieres que se detenga?

—No... —Steve suspiró profundo y apretó las piernas bajo la mesa.

—Dímelo, ¿te gustó tu regalo? Es hecho a la medida, por mí...

—Sí... —respondió Steve y el aliento de Natasha le rozó la oreja ruborizada, enviándole un escalofríos a través de la espalda —mucho...

—¿Disfrutas de tener un pequeño vibrador en tu culo mientras cenamos?

—Ah... Diablos, sí.

—Todo mío, chico travieso y mal hablado —entonces Natasha accionó el nivel más alto y Steve gritó logrando ambos fueran observados por todos los comensales.

— _Ups_.  
  



End file.
